


sex for homework

by lelyma



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Twink Peter Parker, also horny and cheesy, dont expect a love story, i mean hes a twink 24/7, kinda? no? idk, nothing serious tho, starker so if you hate it dont read baby, this tag should be everywhere lmao, too damn cheesy, young and beautiful right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelyma/pseuds/lelyma
Summary: Peter accidentally lets it slip how he calls Tony when he's alone at night in his room.Tony doesn't mind.*wink wink*
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	sex for homework

**Author's Note:**

> i heard this song in the title and it made me write this oneshot, haha

“Pete, you think you can do something for me?” asked Tony, attempting to look absent-minded, while he poured coffee for himself.

He was everything but absent-minded, though.  
All he could focus on was the boy in front of him. Peter, sitting at the kitchen table next to him, doing his homework, shrugged nonchalantly.

“Sure, daddy, anything.” he said, not even glancing up at Tony, who almost choked on his bitter coffee.

“K-kid-”

While Tony sounded awfully embarrassed by what has left Peter’s mouth, the boy just let out a small sigh and whispered ‘fuck’. He didn’t planned to let the man know that he was very fucking much attracted to him. Indeed, fuck.

But whatever. It slipped out. Peter quickly ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and was fighting really hard against the blush that was started to make an appearance on his cheek. He swallowed hard and flashed his widest and prettiest smile at the shocked man standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark…” he looked away, even putting down his pen. “Just… Old habits die hard, y’know.”

“It’s a habit, you say?” the man raised his eyebrows, finding his sarcastic voice real soon. “And… When exactly, did calling old men ‘daddy’ become your habit? Did I miss something here?”

“Not just some random old dudes,” Peter snorted, resting his chin in his palm. “Just you.”

“I don’t remember any time you’ve called me… _that_.” Tony cleared his throat, placing his cup next to Peter’s textbook.

“Well, of course, you can’t remember,” said Peter lightly, looking deeply into the man’s blackish eyes. “You weren’t there. I’m all alone in my room at night.”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not, kid.” Tony bit down on his own lips.

Shit. This was bad.  
Considering, he was craving Peter real bad, wishing it’d be the boy’s soft lips he would be biting down.

“Depends.”

Tony knew he is going to regret asking, but he couldn’t resist. This mocking tone, that reckless light in those almond eyes, that annoying half-smile… Those things drove him crazy. Peter drove him crazy.

“…on?”

“On whether you want me to be joking or not.” Peter shrugged, but still not looking away from Tony’s incredulous gaze.

“I like jokes, kid…”

“I know.”

“But I… Need to know if you’re serious.”

“Why?” asked Peter, his grin was so wide, Tony couldn’t look away.

Not that he wanted his eyes to ever leave Peter. He was so… extraordinary.  
Caught his attention first minute.

“Whatever, Pete, just… go, do your homework, like the little cute nerd you are.”

“But you wanted me to do something for you.” It wasn’t a question.

“It can wait.”

“Are you sure? I can put this away, y’know.” Peter gestured to his books. “I’d do anything, as I said.”

Tony watched the boy getting to his feet and taking a step forward. Then another one. Then Peter was right in front of him, those almond eyes looking up mischievously.

“Anything, you want, _daddy_.”

Peter, pretending he was just reaching for the cupboard for a glass, he pressed himself to Tony’s thigh, and it made it so _hard_ for Tony to hold himself back. Literally.

And this was the point where Tony practically _snapped_. He couldn’t take it anymore. Literally.

He grabbed Peter by his hair – _oh, hell, he loved his hair –_ and yanked his head back, forcing the boy to look at him. When Peter let out a surprised, but not disapproving yelp, Tony held him even closer.

“Listen here, you little shit,” his voice was deep, deeper than Peter has ever remembered. “Don’t fuck around with me. Are we clear here?”

Peter swallowed, eyes slightly widening. “Yes, sir.”

Tony nodded, and let go of the boy. He almost considered letting Peter go in general, but, oh boy. He brought this upon himself.

_You weren’t there. I’m all alone in my room at night._

Tony almost growled at those words. He was so _so_ fucking keen on punishing Peter for this.  
Very hard.  
So he quickly shoved the boy to the kitchen counter, and turned him around, facing his back.

Peter realized real soon, that the little control he had earlier, vanished in a blink of an eye.  
It should have scared him.  
Instead, it just made him so damn horny.

Feeling Tony’ strong hands on his back and hips? Feeling the man’s breath at his neck? Feeling Tony’s dick touching his ass? Shit, it was too much already. Maybe this was a bad idea?

“T-Tony,” Peter breathed out. “I s-still have homework to do, and–”

“I don’t care, Pete.” The man whispered, while kissing the boy’s jaw. “You started this, damn it.”

“B-but, there’s this t-test tomorrow, I have to p-practice…”

“Practice, huh?” He smirked, loosening Peter’s belt. “I think you need a little fucking practice in _this_.”

Tony grinded his hips to Peter from behind, making the boy moan softly. No, it wasn’t a bad idea.

Peter eyed all those fucking expensive plates in front of him, behind the glass on the upper counter. In those exact glass he could make out the reflection of Tony’s silhouette behind him.

*

He watched that same silhouette while he was moaning Tony’s name. He watched that reflection moving just like Tony was moving in and out of him. He watched that silhouette even when his vision got blurry and his mind got cloudy. He watched that silhouette while he was screaming in pleasure and tears were running down on his cheeks.  
He watched the same silhouette the whole time Tony was fucking him.

**Author's Note:**

> so, khm, what do we think? 
> 
> after all, considering what kind of fanfic i usually write, this is rather a big turn in the opposite direction, isnt it
> 
> my other work has actual plot in it lmao (oh and thats spideypool)
> 
> so yeah, it was strange for me... i also didnt want to write explicit sex scene...(yet?)  
> so i would appreciate your opinions on this kind of story and style!  
> sending love <3


End file.
